1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turning direction indicator in which operation of a lever thereof causes a turn signal lamp or the like to flash mainly when the vehicle makes a turn, such as a right or left turn or a lane change.
2. Background Art
There is a wide range of uses of a turning direction indicator in which operation of a lever thereof disposed under the steering wheel of the vehicle causes the turn signal lamp in the turning direction of the vehicle to flash and indicate the turning direction, during a right or left turn or a lane change. A description is provided of such a conventional turning direction indicator, with reference to FIGS. 15 and 16.
FIG. 16 is a structural diagram of a conventional turning direction indicator. Case 101 has substantially a box shape, and is composed of an insulating resin. Lever 102 has substantially a cylindrical shape, and is composed of an insulating resin. Lever 102 projects outwardly from the right side of case 101 and is attached to case 101 so that the position thereof is vertically changeable.
When a driver changes a position of lever 102 from a neutral position thereof in the upward or downward direction, and releases the hand therefrom, lever 102 is automatically returned to the neutral position by a spring (not shown) or the like provided between the lever and case 101. In other words, lever 102 is formed into a so-called automatically returning type.
Housed in case 101 is a wiring board (not shown) having a plurality of wiring patterns on both sides thereof. On this wiring board, a plurality of switch contacts 103 to be brought into or out of electrical contact with each other in response to the operation of lever 102 are formed of copper alloy or the like.
Further, controller 104 including electronic components, such as a microprocessor, is disposed on the wiring board. The plurality of switch contacts 103 are electrically connected to controller 104. Thus turning direction indicator 105 is formed.
As shown in the perspective view of FIG. 15, such turning direction indicator 105 is installed in front of the driver's seat in a vehicle so that lever 102 projects outwardly under steering wheel 106. Lever 112 is prepared to operate another function.
Further, rotating angle detector 107 is similarly disposed under steering wheel 106. Rotating angle detector 107 is formed to detect a rotating direction and a rotating angle of steering wheel 106, using a photo element, magnetic element, or the like incorporated therein. Rotating angle detector 107 is electrically connected to controller 104 of turning direction indicator 105 by a connector or lead (not shown).
Further, drive part 108 is connected to controller 104 of turning direction indicator 105. Drive part 108 includes a flasher relay. Turn signal lamp 109L disposed on the left side of the vehicle and turn signal lamp 109R disposed on the right side of the vehicle are connected to drive part 108. Drive part 108 and turn signal lamps 109R and 109L form lighting device 110.
In the above structure, when the driver changes the position of lever 102 from a neutral position N114 to a left turn position L116 in the upward direction during a left turn of the vehicle at an intersection or the like, for example, this operation brings predetermined switch contacts 103 into electrical contact with each other. When the driver releases the hand from lever 102, lever 102 automatically returns to the neutral position. At this time, controller 104 detects the electrical contact between switch contacts 103 and outputs a predetermined drive signal to drive part 108. Thus turn signal lamp 109L on the left side of the vehicle body flashes.
Next, suppose the driver rotates steering wheel 106 in the left direction to turn the vehicle left, and thereafter rotates steering wheel 106 in the right direction to return the vehicle to a straight-ahead state. During this operation, rotating angle detector 107 detects the rotating direction and rotating angle of steering wheel 106, and these rotation signals are supplied from rotating angle detector 107 to controller 104.
When controller 104 detects that the vehicle has returned to the straight-ahead state after the left turn according to these rotation signals, controller 104 stops output of the drive signal to drive part 108. At this time, left turn signal lamp 109L is turned off, and the flashing operation of lighting device 110 is stopped.
When the vehicle changes from the center lane to the left side or right side lane, for example, the position of lever 102 is changed to the intermediate position between the neutral position N114 and the left turn position L116 in the upward direction or the intermediate position between the neutral position and a right turn position R118 in the downward direction, respectively. At this time, while the driver is holding lever 102 with the hand, predetermined switch contacts 103 are brought into electrical contact with each other. Controller 104 detects this electrical contact and outputs the drive signal to drive part 108. Thus turn signal lamp 109L on the left side or the turn signal lamp 109R on the right side flashes only while the driver is holding the lever.
In short, controller 104 detects an operating position of lever 102 according to the electrical contact between the plurality of switch contacts 103, and accordingly outputs the drive signal for causing operation of lighting device 110. Controller 104 also detects the rotating direction and the rotating angle of steering wheel 106 according to the rotation signal from rotating angle detector 107. According to this detection, the output of the drive signal is stopped. Thus turn signal lamp 109L or 109R is flashed and turned off when the vehicle makes a turn, such as a right or left turn or a lane change.
A technique related to the above conventional turning direction indicator is disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2006-256356.
For the above conventional turning direction indicator, rotating angle detector 107 is used to detect the rotating direction and the rotating angle of steering wheel 106. Thus, in addition to lighting device 110, turning direction indicator 105 is electrically connected to rotating angle detector 107, a device separate from turning direction indicator 105, by a connector, lead, or the like. Thus the structure is complicated and vehicle assembly takes more time and labor.